Plants are often sold in pre-planted arrangements in horticultural containers, such as planters and hanging baskets. The identification of the type or types of plants in a container as well as care or growing instructions may be printed on a tag that is hung from a slot in the container. The slot may be present in an upper rim of the container and a portion of the tag is inserted upwardly or downwardly through the slot such that the main body of the tag with the printed information hangs adjacent the sidewall of the container or above the upper rim.
Different types of plants or different planter sizes may be sold at different prices. The pricing information for a container and its associated plants may be printed on the tag in one or more forms, such as a price readable by persons, SKU information, a bar code readable by a scanner of a point of sale terminal, etc. Unfortunately, it has been found that unscrupulous customers may remove the tag from a desired container of plants and from a less expensive container of plants, and insert the tag having the lower price information into the tag slot of the more expensive desired container of plants. The less expensive container of plants may then be left without a tag or with an incorrect tag if the customer places the tag from the desired container into the tag slot of the less expensive container.